


Yantober 2019

by mutableMimic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Brain Surgery, Death, Exsanguination, Fangan Ronpa: Danganronpa ∅ - Freeform, Fangan Ronpa: Festival Danganronpa - Drop Dead Despair - Freeform, Fire, Kidnapping, Medical Torture, Multi, Murder, Phytothropy, Plant Gore, Poison, Strangulation, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: A series of fun little "what if?" ficlets featuring some OCs in the throes of yandere. Enjoy!(Warnings will be chapter by chapter!)((May not be finished in October, but it's the thought that counts))





	1. #1 - It will be fun, trust me./Do you see it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood, blood-licking, fairly tame

"Do you see it?" It's dark and his head is throbbing, but Gakuto can still see her gesture to the sickle in her hand. "Go on, get a good look." Surely she means to use it. In what ways, he can't bear to imagine. "It will be fun. Trust me."

Ninja training had been fun, at least up until now. But training hadn't covered getting knocked out from behind, and they hadn't gotten to escape artistry yet. Gakuto writhes feebly in the ropes binding him tightly to the post, eyes on the weapon. "Chiyome, what are you doing...?"

"I said 'trust me'. You're panicking, Gakuto." Chiyome leans down, making sure her face is in his field of vision. She pulls the sickle behind her back. "You're watching my weapon instead of me. Shouldn't I have your attention?"

He hesitates, trying to remember his training. His mind comes up blank; he never expected to have to use what he learned like this. His thoughts are cut short, and so is his torso. Chiyome holds the gleaming blade up to her face, licking his blood from it. Fire shoots through his middle as it finally registers: she's slashed him open.

"I told you, it will be fun. And we're just getting started."


	2. #2 - Just follow me, I know the area./Ah... My hand slipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falling, paralysis

"'Ey, Haru, how much farther?"

"Just follow me, I know the area!" Haruhiko grins back at Judai, barely having broken a sweat.

"We've been walking for a fuckin' hour already!"

"It's been more like a half hour, don't be so dramatic! It's like you don't like spending time with me..." He sticks his tongue out and leads Judai into a clearing. "Here it is, my special camping spot. Pretty romantic, huh?"

"Yeah, it's fine if you like that kinda shit..." Judai wipes his brow and steps up next to Haruhiko. "You know I ain't a nature g--the fuck!?" He cuts himself off as he's pushed forward.

"Ah... My hand slipped," says Haruhiko unconvincingly as Judai plummets. He turns as he falls, just as Haruhiko knew he would, and he lands hard on his back at the bottom of the pit.

"What the fuck was that shit!?" Judai screams up at him.

"It was an accident! Are you okay down there?" Haruhiko peeks over the lip of the pit, muttering to himself. "Try to move, try to move, try to move..."

Judai tries to sit up and yell harder, but a bolt of lightning shoots up his spine and then his legs are just _static_. "F-fuck, I can't feel my legs...!"

"Oh, good!" Haruhiko calls back cheerfully. "Now you can spend some time with me being taken care of! You don't need to worry about skating for a while, huh?"


	3. #3 - Now? Now you listen to me?/Something in the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blunt force trauma, stalking, character death

"Hey, Hikaru? You stopped walking, what the hell?" Miko turns back to look at him, head tilted.

"There's something in the fucking shadows! Spooky as shit, Miko..." He shivers and shakes his head, jogging to catch up to her.

"It's probably just a cat or something..."

"Uh, you think I dunno what a goddamn cat looks like? Why are we even out this late, sis?"

Miko groans. "I'm sorry, okay? Study went late, they wouldn't let me leave..."

"I know, I know. You'd worry if I wasn't complaining, ri--" There's a dull metallic sound at the same time Hikaru stops talking, then a thud as his body hits the ground. The girl behind him holds her dented bat up, staring feverishly at Miko.

"D-Don't...don't you move! Or I'll make...m-make sure he doesn't wake up!"

"Okay! Okay, Eiko, I'm not moving, I'm not going anywhere!"

"N-now? Now...now you listen to me? When I'm a...a threat?" Eiko cackles, her glasses slipping down her nose to reveal blue eyes, flaring dangerously. "If...if you'd just listened before... I wouldn't have to cave his s-skull in!"

The bat comes down with a sickening crack, and Miko's scream splits the night.


	4. #4 - I know you didn't ask for this./Drip, drip, drip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medical horror, exsanguination

_Drip._

Hotaru shivers on the table, chalk white. They don't have the strength to pull the drain tube from their neck.

_Drip._

Their blood isn't being collected, or disposed of. It merely falls to the floor in the eerily quiet room.

_Drip._

"Wh-why?" they manage to croak out, weak, cold, shivering.

_Drip._

She comes back into the room, humming a sunny tune. Leaning over their head, she brushes hair from their eyes and giggles. "Hotaruuuu. I knoooow you didn't aaaask for this, but it's for your own good! All that hanging around with Yuki... Your aura's aaaaall gunked up!"

_Drip._

"Your humors are suuuuuper nasty, too! That's why we're gonna get this blood out and start fresh, how's that sound?"

"K-Kiyomi...have to...stop..."

"Whaaaat? That's not the right attitude to have! Maaaybe we need to get things flowing a little faster!"


	5. #5 - I might just kiss you./Listen...do you hear the static?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kidnapping, guns, deafening

Isao struggles against the tape binding him to the chair. He can barely move at all, the job is so thorough. "H-hey, whoever you are, can you just lemme go? I got a date tonight, you know?"

A voice. "Listen...do you hear the static?"

He opens his mouth to respond.

It happens. Twin pistols on either side of his head. They fire into the wall from their position right next to his ears. He cries out in agony, eyes instantly filled with tears, writhing in pain as the shots ring in his ears.

He doesn't notice Tsubasa walk out in front of him, his eyes screwed up, his ears deafened. "You really are cute, y'know? It's really fucked up. How the hell'd you make someone like me fall for you?"

She puts one of her pistols under his chin and tilts his head up, laughing. "It's so easy to say this kinda shit when I know you can't hear me. Aheh, fuck..." She leans in closer, almost sitting in his lap. "I might just kiss you, dumbass."


	6. #6 - Yes, I'm aware. Your point?/Stop breathing, dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strangulation

"Hibiki..." Yukiko half-whines.

"What is it, cutie?" Hibiki grins at the girl on her lap and gives her another kiss.

"How are... How's business with the Sisterhood going, huh?" Yukiko leans against her chest, not making eye contact.

"Not bad, y'know? Boss don't have much work for me to do lately; not as many people need their asses kicked, I guess." Hibiki grins, obviously proud of herself.

"Really..." Yukiko resituates herself on Hibiki's lap, pulling herself up to look at her properly now. "You've been spending a lot of time with Momoka, though..."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Your point?"

Yukiko smiles dreamily, wrapping her hands around Hibiki's throat. "Stop breathing, dear. That's my point." As she presses tighter, she goes in for a kiss, savoring the sensation of Hibiki struggling under her.

_Good. Maybe this'll teach her a lesson._


	7. #7 - No, and that's final./One, two, three--you don't need those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medical horror, brain surgery, dismemberment (fingers)

"So!" Chiharu chirped, chipper as always. "What's the plan here?"

Hibiki groaned through her drug-induced haze. "What are you...just...lemme go an' tell Boss what happened..."

Chiharu got in her face. "No, and that's final!" she said with a malevolent giggle. "Now, I was talking to Doctor Hanaoka."

Kokoro adjusted her glasses, uncaring about sterility. "I have opened the craniotomy. Before you begin, I will insert a probe into the subject's brain. From there, I will observe the changes as you inflict grievous harm."

"Wooow, Kokoro, when you say it like that, it sounds _super_ messed up."

Kokoro simply stared, nonplussed. "I trust you won't tamper with the surgical field, Amai."

"Oh no, all my work's gonna be done down here!" She giggled again and patted Hibiki's cheek.

"What are...you doing?" Hibiki blinked.

"Wait and find out!" Chiharu busied herself at a surgical tray that was just above Hibiki's eyeline. When she turned back around, her arms were behind her back. "Ready when you are, Kokoro!"

There was a brief pause. "The probe is in. Do as you will, Amai."

"Oh, good! Let's see...there's a reason I strapped your hands down, Hibiki..." In one swift motion, she brought the cleaver down from behind her back and severed the fingers on Hibiki's left hand, avoiding the thumb.

Hibiki screamed and howled, held in place by the surgical halo, feeling it even through the drugs. Chiharu merely smiled and collected her prize.

"One, two, three...you don't need those. Not anymore, not with what we're going to do to you."


	8. #8 - Can you stay?/Bare your teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real warnings, just threatening gakuto here

Gakuto squeezed Chiyome's hand and kissed her cheek. "You have to admit, I'm getting better."

Chiyome nodded, chuckling softly in her way. "You are. Stronger, faster...you're a better student than I thought."

Gakuto made a face. "Aw, come on, that's all I get? Better student?"

"It is the truth, Gakuto. I don't mean anything bad by it." She squeezed his hands now. "I think you're a better student than Miko."

"Heh, now that I'll take." He gave her a little grin and checked his phone. "Ah, crap. Told my moms I'd be home in like ten minutes, I'm gonna be late..." With another kiss on Chiyome's cheek, he got up and headed for the door.

"_Canyoustay_?" Chiyome blurted, fast enough that it was difficult to tell just what she had said. She repeated it more slowly. "I mean...can you stay? If you text them, and perhaps say your plans have changed... I don't mean to bother, but I have been enjoying my time with you today..."

Gakuto turned, his little grin becoming a full-on beam. A predatory smile, though Chiyome didn't know quite enough to realize that's why it sent a chill up her spine. He sat back down next to her, taking her chin in his hand. "Chiyome... I was hoping you would ask me that."


	9. #9 - There is a certain taste to it./The plants are watching, judging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drugs, buried alive

"Hey, thanks for lunch, Yuki, that's really generous." Gakuto raised his glass in a playful salute. "You really didn't have to do this for me."

"Please," said Yuki, smiling placidly, "it's the least I could do to one of Hotaru's best friends. How are you liking it?"

Gakuto shrugged off Yuki's little verbal typo. "It's pretty good, but uh...something about this sauce." He yawned. "Mm, sorry. There's a certain taste to it..."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Kinda...bitter. A little medicinal, I guess...?" Gakuto yawned again.

Yuki's smile only grew. "Yeah, it's a little something we give to the more anxious sweeties that come into the clinic... I think I dosed it right."

"Dosed...huh...?" Gakuto's vision swam, and he slumped over on the table.

When he awoke, it was night, and he was staring up at the sky. "What the hell...?"

"Aw, you woke up, huh?" A shovelful of dirt came cascading down on him. "You're probably still pretty weak..."

"Yuki? Is that you?" Gakuto tried to move, but he couldn't make his limbs heed him. "What's going on?"

"You got a little too close to Hotaru...so I'm taking care of it." A bit more dirt is dumped in the hole wordlessly. "Glad you liked lunch," he said cheerfully.

"H-hey, this isn't funny! Help!"

"Oh, scream all you want." Yuki chuckles, never stopping in his burial. "The plants are watching, judging, but there's no people around to hear you."


	10. #10 - Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me./So warm, don't keep it inside, let me see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tooth filing, blood drinking

"Katyushka, whatcha doin' to yer teeth?"

"Ah, princess..." Katyusha slowly lowers the file, looking at her in the mirror. "Listen, I cannot explain. You will have to trust me."

"'Course I trust ya, but maybe try an' explain?" Momoka approaches and rests a hand on Katyusha's shoulder. "I ain't gonna laugh."

"I have been thinking lately... So many people are calling me _vampir_. Why not...embrace it?" Katyusha smiles mysteriously, her new fangs glinting in the light. "Do you like?"

"Yeah, they're pretty fuckin' hot, not gonna lie." Momoka grins. "'S not a bad look for ya."

"May I try them?"

"Say what?"

"Just once, I want to try them. To feed as a vampire would." Katyusha looks up at her, pleading.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Just a li'l bit." Momoka has a seat and invites Katyusha into her lap. "Go on, then, gimme yer worst."

Katyusha climbs into Momoka's lap, leaning in close to her neck, whispering to herself feverishly. "So warm...do not keep it inside, let me see..."

"Katyushka? Ya good?" Momoka tilts her head, offering better access. Instead of responding, Katyusha sinks her teeth into her neck. "Ngh...b-burns a li'l..."

After a minute or so, Katyusha pulls away, looking Momoka in the eye. Blood drips from her mouth, down their fronts. "Hah...hah...it is not as easy as I had expected." She licks her lips hungrily. "But...I can lick it up and try again, yes? The taste is...better than I thought it would be. I would like to have...more." Her voice comes out in a half-growl at the last word.

Instead of waiting for Momoka's permission, she dives right back into her neck, creating a fresh puncture so she can feed once more.


	11. #11 - It's not always like this./Shut up or get your mouth sewn shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kidnapping, medical abuse, second-person perspective, references to child abuse

"You've been spending too much time with Akihiro lately," Yu says, staring at you coldly. Like he thinks it's enough explanation for why he knocked you out, why you're stuck in his dorm.

"You knoooow, it's not always like that!" you protest. "I'm not trying to steal him away from Mika or anything, he's noooot my type!"

"Shut up," he answers with a snarl.

"Yu, come oooon, we're friends! I'll...totally forget about what you did if you lemme go, okaaaay?" You offer him a winning smile. You're lying, of course. The second he sets you free, you're gonna go tell everyone you can what happened.

He knows it too.

"Shut up," he roars, "or get your mouth sewn shut!"

You freeze. How can he know about that? You haven't told anyone what the doctors used to say, how they used to threaten you. How can he know!?

"You've spent too much time with my bro, and you're gonna pay the price for it, you helpless bitch."


	12. #12 - What if I don't see it?/Swaying again, it never ends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: kidnapping, implied stuff from "Gleaming Blade and Glittering Strings"

Ayaka quivers on the table as Eiko bears down on her, eyes wild. The single lightbulb sways "I d-don't... I don't see why...why she cares about you!" she shrieks, jabbing an accusing finger into Ayaka's face.

Before Ayaka can scrounge up some sort of response, the basement door swings open, flooding the room with light. Eiko whips around, pointing her pliers at the door.

The intruder looks at both of them, up at the swaying bulb, down at the bloodstains dotting the floor. "Um, I should go..."

"H-how did you find this place...? No one...n-no one should have known I was down here..."

"I...kinda stumbled on it?" she chuckles, terrified.

"S-stumbled...?"

"I'm, uh...Chiharu Amai. Ultimate Journalist?"

"P-please, you must help me!" Ayaka calls from the table. When she speaks, she can visibly see the color drain from Chiharu's face.

"What if, um... What if I didn't see anything? I could just...go and not tell anyone, because I didn't see anything, or hear anything."

"B-because you're...you're afraid I'll kill you or something!?"

"No! N-no, not at all, just... I didn't mean to disturb you! So, if I didn't see anything, I can't report on anything..."

There's a tense silence. Nothing but the creaking of the swaying light. Eiko makes a motion with her hand, and Chiharu scampers back up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

Ayaka's single ray of hope, gone.


	13. #13 - I never knew it could be this way./It's sprouting, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drugging, kidnapping, poisoning, phytothropy (plants growing out of a person), suffocating

A week.

She's left him in this cellar a week, by his best estimate.

No food, just this foul-tasting, stale, stagnant water she gives him. But she gives it to him, so it may as well be ambrosia. He's never been so hungry, but he would never bother her with that. She wouldn't let him starve. He believes that as firmly as he believes in the love they share.

Case in point, he hears the telltale creak of the floorboards and the jangle of her key as she opens the cellar. A smug smile creeps its way onto his weary face.

She descends, still wearing her apron and wearing thick gloves, meant for gardening. Those are new.

"Ugh, that look on your face... You really are gross," lies Satomi.

He laughs it off, having grown used to their new banter. "You've still come to see me, though." When she reaches the bottom of the steps, he can more clearly see the plate in her hands, small, carrying what looks like a biscuit or a rice cake. "Aha, and you've come with food! Manna served by an angel," he says feverishly.

The look she gives him is one part pity, two parts contempt, and three parts disgust. "Don't do that. You don't need to talk, just..." She approaches him quickly, with purpose. "I might hate you, but I'm not going to starve you to death."

A week ago, Satomi's words, her lies, would have been enough to kill his appetite. Today, after being starved and tied up for a week, his stomach rumbles. "You'll... you'll feed me, then?"

She doesn't answer, just picks the biscuit off the plate and holds it near his face. A little undignified, but he'll manage. He leans forward as much as his bindings will allow and takes a bite.

It's dry, drier than he could have predicted even by looking at it. It seems to absorb every hint of moisture from his mouth. Thankfully she's there with more of the disgusting water to help wash it down. It's one of the worst things he's ever eaten, flavorless and almost so crunchy it hurts his teeth, but right now, it's all he has.

It continues like that until he finishes the biscuit, and he realizes something is wrong. It can't be poison, Satomi would never do that to him, but the satisfied look on her face says different.

"You really must be feeling something, if you're making that ugly face." He fights to respond, but all that escapes his throat is a strangle noise. "I never knew it could be this way. Not that I've ever tested something like this before, but..."

He gestures for the water, which Satomi happily obliges him with. "Gosh, you probably need this...they're so thirsty."

They?

"I guess I can tell you now... It's easier to talk to you when you can't respond, actually." Satomi pulls up a seat and watches him struggle, and she looks relieved. But that can't be true. "I've been researching a lot, ways to get flowers to grow in inhospitable environments...and I came across something very interesting.

"So when I had the opportunity to test it on you, to make you stop bothering me, to make something beautiful come from your life, I had to!" Satomi laughs to herself, seeming a little unhinged. "You were so eager, and now..."

He continues to choke, and now his skin feels like it's on fire. Not just his skin, but deeper, something is wrong and he can't tell what it is. "Gosh, now I've spent a week turning you into the most fertile human seedbed imaginable."

He's hallucinating. He's going mad from hunger. He knows it, because Satomi would never talk to him this way. He knows this, because there's no better explanation for the shooting pains through his whole body than hunger.

"Did you know blood is wonderful for growing roses? It has to do with nitrogen. Not that I'm growing roses out of you. No, you'd twist that into something perverted." Satomi takes a knife and...actually starts cutting him loose. The ropes fall away, but it doesn't matter. He can barely move.

He's hallucinating. He has to be, because when he looks down at his hands, his arms, he sees green breaking through the skin, growing upward and outward. The wounds only trickle a little blood before the stem-looking things tamponade them. The pain he feels is indescribable, deeper and more wretched than he's ever experienced before.

"Ah, it's sprouting, finally! Where was I...? Right, some flowers don't like that much nitrogen, though. So, instead of blood meal...we feed them bone meal. Does it hurt? Having my flowers grow from your bones?" Satomi knows he can't talk, just look at her and try to gesture helplessly.

"Like I was saying, they're not roses. Even if black ones mean hatred, they can symbolize rebirth, too, and I couldn't take that chance." It's harder to hear her. Harder to breathe. Is this what dying feels like?

"And at this point...hatred's too much. That makes it seem like I care about you. So..." The first of many flowers in his sight blooms at hyper speed. Yellow. "Carnations. Disdain, disappointment..."

She stands and shakes her head. "Rejection. The last one I'll need to give you, Yusei." Satomi turns and heads for the stairs. He reaches after her. Their roots keep firm hold of his bones, and he's stuck in that position.


	14. #14 - I can't come back./Sorry, you were talking? You're bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stabbing, knife twisting, coercion

Miko hesitates before knocking on the door. She doesn't want to quit, not really, but it isn't fair to Hikaru, and it's dangerous. Steeling herself, she barely knocks once before Yasutake answers and invites her in.

"Um, hey, I'm afraid I can't actually stay long, today..."

"Miko," he says with a bite. "You have one-on-one training today."

"Look, I know, but... I have to quit. I actually...want to live for stuff now, you know? So doing something so dangerous... I can't come back. You understand, right?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Please, enlighten me."

"Well, it's no secret I was depress--" Ice, then fire, shoots through her belly. A weak groan escapes her, and she looks down. She didn't even see him move, but a knife is sticking out of her stomach. "Wh-what...?"

"Sorry, you were talking? You're bleeding, Miko." In a blink, he's at her side, twisting the knife slowly, his face still impassive. "Doing something dangerous, you said? I think...that would include trying to leave. I will not abandon my students. Either of you."

"Yasu... H-hurts..."

"Yes, I imagine it does. I will use this as a lesson, and proof you cannot simply _abandon_ this."


	15. #15 - That's what I'm talking about!/It's so bright, it hurts my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fire, excessive language

"So!" says Tsunosuke, sitting down backwards in his chair, smirking at Masaomi. "You and me, we need to have a little chat, I think."

Masaomi's expression is more confusion than anxiety, but he still casts a uneasy glance at the door before looking back to Tsunosuke. "Is... something the matter? I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not aware of whatever could be amiss."

"Come on, man, what do you think I'm talking to _you_ for? It's about Kokoro!" Tsunosuke crows as he leans against the back of the seat. "You've got a thing for her, yeah?"

"Well... yes, I can admit I'm more than a tad smitten with her. That should be no secret by now, but I'm not embarrassed or anything..."

"Yeah, man, thing is... I have a thing for her too! But it's...different."

A bit taken aback, Masaomi blinks, trying to lessen his reaction. "Is that so? Then, please, I don't mean to get in your way. I've no chance with her, anyhow."

"See, I still feel like you're gonna get in the way, because..." Tsunosuke adjusts his cap and narrows his eyes. "I hate that bitch with every fiber of my being."

That time, Masaomi can't even attempt to contain the shock that shows through his face and tone. "I-I'm sorry...?"

"Her smug little attitude, the way she talks, I hate it. I can't stop thinking about how much I hate her."

"I... I'm sorry to hear that." He isn't sure what else to say.

"You get it, right? Not being able to get her out of your head because you just... Ugh, you wanna hurt her so goddamn bad?"

"No... I'm afraid I can't relate, Tsunosuke..."

"Haaah? I mean, she's in your head, right? Can't stop thinking about her?" Tsunosuke leans forward, tilting the chair's legs off the ground. He fixes Masaomi with a pointed stare.

Masaomi doesn't shy away, but he's clearly growing uncomfortable. "I'm uncertain what you're asking me... I have some days where I think of her often, but not to the point of it being overwhelming?"

Tsunosuke breaks into guffaws at that point, letting the chair slam back down. "Oh, man, you know what that means? She's got me all fucked up! Worse than you and creepass Junya!"

"I'm so... sorry to hear that...?" Masaomi knows he's repeating himself, but he truthfully has no clue what he should be doing besides trying to ease Tsunosuke's... worry? Anger? Even with him laughing, it is impossible to tell what he is feeling behind those words--and for someone who already has difficulty discerning emotions, it is harrowing.

"Hahahah! Oh man, oh man!" Tsunosuke gets up suddenly, hands shaking. "It's gotta be perfect, though. When I hurt her. You know? It's gotta be...I'm gonna make her feel it!" He pauses, then: "You know...how cold she is, right? You wanna make her feel too, _right_?"

There's a slight spark of courage flickering to life, though it's faint, not enough to get Masaomi to stand his ground or raise his voice; he recoils a bit, and he continues to speak softly. But he does, at least, talk back. "You... You shouldn't hurt other people. ...Especially not her...”

"You wanna see her feel something though, right? Instead of that stupid, boring, piece of shit face?"

"I want her to be happy... It doesn't matter if she emotes or not."

"Happy? God, you would say that. I wanna make her afraid, I want her to hurt. I need to see it in her face, man!" Tsunosuke's own face is a mask of pure mania. He's giddy at even the very prospect of harming Kokoro.

"Tsunosuke... please. D-Don't harm her." Despite the quiver in his voice, Masaomi's starting to find his strength, starting to realize what's going on and decide he has to stop it somehow.

"Hahahaha! What, should I hurt you instead? You gonna sacrifice yourself so I don't hurt that bitch or something?"

"...Yes. You can hurt me, just... leave Kokoro be."

"Oh, shit! That's what I'm talking about! I needed someone to practice on, to see if what I have in mind is right, and you just fucking volunteered!" Tsunosuke cackles madly to himself as he secures the lock on the door.

"What you... had in mind...?" Masaomi finds himself instinctively backing up the nearest wall, too unnerved to take his eyes off the person raving about such horrible, troubling things.

"Obviously! I can't stop thinking about her; you think I don't have a plan already?" He takes a heavy lighter out of his jacket, flicking it open and closed. "You gotta think...fire would make her sweat."

"...Yes, it would make anyone uneasy."

"Yeah, yeah." Tsunosuke chuckles to himself. And then abruptly stops and looks at Masaomi. "Hey, I been meaning to ask: what's that vest made of?"

"M-My vest?"

"Yeah! What's it made of, do you know?"

"Ah... Faux leather, I believe...?"

Tsunosuke snorts. "Fake leather, seriously? Oh man, that's bad luck for you, isn't it?"

"Why would that be...?"

"You don't know? See, real leather? It doesn't burn, it only...chars a bit." Tsunosuke walks toward Masaomi, flicking the lighter open, watching the flame instead of his prey. It's bright. So bright it almost hurts his eyes. "Fake leather, though? It goes right up. Might as well be plastic."

Masaomi swallows the fear rising up from his pounding heart, his unsettled stomach. He moves to back up further, keeping a cautious eye on Tsunosuke and his lighter... and he finds there's nowhere else to go, unless he wanted to try a daring getaway in the opposite direction.

All he says, dispirited, is "I... I see."

Tsunosuke's head jerks up when he gets close, and he lowers his voice a little. "You gotta tell me what it's like. Promise? You could be saving her from being burned to death, you know? So I gotta know what it feels like for you."

He feels his face twist with fear, feels the finality setting in. When he answers, he sounds entirely resigned, and he accepts that, too. "...Alright."

Before he forgets, Masaomi hastily adds, "Don't... Don't hurt anyone else. Please."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Masaomi." Tsunosuke's face goes dark. He reaches out and touches the flame to Masaomi's vest, eyes wide. "Thanks for helping out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was sponsored by medi-melancholy, because they helped me write it


	16. #16 - Listen. No, really listen./Shhhh... Let me hear your last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strangulation, consensual murder

It really was a perfect day, as far as Shion was concerned.

They never would’ve believed that Mamoru would someday invite them to his studio, let alone show them how he works with his glass, how he makes his art, and actually talk about that art with them... Both of them seemed to have had a great time. It was like something out of a dream.

But Shion was still anxious, even in their most pleasant dreams. So, eventually, they had to wake up.

“Oh, gosh... it must be getting late, is it not?” Shion fidgets in their seat, a bit uncomfortable, as if they were interrupting a conversation and not awkward silence. Not waiting for a response, they stand up and bow slightly, hastily. “I beg your pardon, Mamoru, but I do think I’ve taken enough of your time. Perhaps I should be going, now...”

Mamoru rises as they do, his face as unreadable as ever. He hadn't invited Shion here merely to display his own work. They were in his studio for one very specific reason: to help him with a true masterpiece, whether they knew it or not. Whether they wanted to or not.

"No," he replies evenly. "I don't think you'll be leaving."

"I... won't?" Shion doesn't head for the door like they had been planning, instead staying in place, torn between looking at Mamoru and looking anywhere else. "Well... y-yes, if you say so! Excuse my assumption, but did you need something from me? Might I help you, at all...?"

"I do require something from you, in fact. Something that only you can help me with." He takes a step toward Shion, and it becomes quickly more apparent that his eyes are on their throat, rather than their face. "You're going to help me create my greatest work yet, Shion."

They, however, are simply too flustered to move away, and certainly too much so to notice where he's looking. "I... goodness, do you truly mean that? I don't think myself capable of such a thing... I have learned much from you today, but certainly not enough to assist you!"

"The glass is already made. You'll be providing assistance of a different kind. Please, have a seat." Whether they do or don't sit doesn't matter to Mamoru. He even turns his back on them, certain that they won't leave. It takes no time at all for him to retrieve a delicate, beautiful crystal vial.

Shion hesitates, but only for a moment before they oblige and sit down again. "R-Right! I shall do my best to help, then, if it is within my ability."

Mamoru rests a hand on Shion's shoulder, holding the vial near their mouth. "Then the time for talk is over."

His touch makes them tense up and melt all at once. Their dream still continued, and continued to offer more and more surprises. They open their mouth as if to speak, it seems--but they don't say anything, just as Mamoru instructed, only giving him a perplexed look.

He rests in that position for a few brief seconds before moving his hand to their throat. "I'm going to take your final breath and seal it in this vial," he says softly, an explanation. They at least deserve to know how they'll become art.

Shion's eyes widen. Their heart races. They nearly gasp, but, they hold it in, they try their best to swallow it down--they let Mamoru keep a grip on all the air within their throat, not allowing any to escape.

Instead, though, they at least choke out a quiet, shaky, "Wh... What...?"

"I want you to breathe your last for me. You will become my finest work of art." Mamoru's voice is quiet as ever, but there's a firmness to it that is typically absent. He starts pressing in, slowly. "So shhhh... Let me hear your last breath, Shion."

They stare at him, taking in what he says, word by word, trying to give it all time to register. The look on their face is an uncertain mix of emotions, in a different way than Mamoru's own unreadable expression. And, through the hold on their neck, through the pressure threatening to obscure their thoughts and bring tears to their eyes...

Shion reaches up with a hand of their own, holding gently onto Mamoru's wrist.

Something about Shion's gentleness makes Mamoru stop. He relieves the pressure on their throat out of pure curiosity. "You aren't trying to fight me. You aren't afraid of this?"

When Mamoru loosens his grip, Shion moves their other hand up, almost pulling him closer, in a way. They still haven't looked away from him, still alert yet distant.

"Listen," is all they say in response.

"I _am_ listening. What are you doing?" It doesn't matter more than a curiosity, of course. He will take Shion's life here, no matter what else may happen.

"No, _really_ listen." A small, content smile finds its way onto Shion's face as they gaze at him. "You... wish to hear my last breath, yes? So... there is no need for you to speak, either."

A small gasp passes Mamoru's lips, and the look on face grows intense. Here is someone who understands what it is to undertake such art. Shion had always, _always_ been the perfect choice, but even he didn't know how perfect until this moment.

He leans in closer, holding the vial to their mouth. With a wordless nod, he returns to squeezing their throat with a renewed vigor.

Shion allows their throat to be crushed, slowly, with a passion behind it, one they could _feel_, mixing in with the pain and the dizziness and _bliss_. They make sure not to struggle for air too much, instead fading away at whatever pace Mamoru desired, making sure the final breath they take for him is the most special one.

It's just like they had thought before, they consider now, as their senses and everything around them slip into nothingness, save for Mamoru...

Today was a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was sponsored by medi-melancholy, because they helped me write it


	17. #17 - There's just something about him./Dig those claws in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consensual yandere relationship!

Judai tilts Haruhiko's head up, grinning down at him animalistically. He's the predator, standing over his prey. And what prey he is! There's just something about him. The confidence he carries himself with, the way he talks... He can't help but laugh to himself.

"Shit, Haru. You know whatcha are?" His sharp teeth glint in the light as he leans in closer.

"Uh...tied up, for one. What the hell, dude?" Haruhiko struggles a little against the ropes holding him in place. He had thought this would be a normal date with Judai, but here he is, tied to a chair in his dorm.

"Real cute, smartass. Nah, what you are..." He weaves his hand into Haruhiko's hair, grabbing him tight. "You're fuckin' mine, you got that? Ya belong to me, no one else."

"Hey, are you serious...?" Haruhiko laughs in disbelief.

Judai grips his hair more sharply, pulling him closer. "Dead fuckin' serious. Got a problem?"

Haruhiko lets out a whimper. His eyes go shut, and he keeps laughing. "Hahaha... Holy shit, that's so...good..." He feels Judai loosen his grip a little, and he opens his eyes. "No, man, dig those claws in _deep_. Make me all yours. I don't wanna be able to _think_ about anyone else."

Judai pauses. This isn't the reaction he was expecting. But it's even better. "You fuckin' _freak_! Gahaha, you're gonna do plenty'a learnin', don't you worry!"


	18. #18 - Secrets? I love secrets!/Tear it apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drugging, coercion, blackmail

"People keep secrets for a reason. You know that, right?" 

Chiharu just smiles back at her. "Aw, secrets? I love secrets. It's true people want to hold onto them, though. My gosh, do they ever." She sighs and shakes her head dramatically as she continues. "Which is a shame, because some are so interesting. They can tell you a lot about a person! Don't you think?"

“It sounds like you’re trying to imply something, Chiharu. Maybe you should be more straightforward.”

"You should probably be more straightforward, too, Mika."

Mika scoffs. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"Well, honesty is an important part of any relationship, right?" Chiharu's sickly-sweet smile doesn't leave her face.

"Of course it is. That doesn't mean secrets are a _bad_ thing."

A shrug. "Not telling your boyfriend you've cheated before might be a bad thing, though."

"...Chiharu. That was in middle school," says Mika, eyes narrowing.

"Still, it kiiinda says something about you that you've never discussed it with, like, anyone at all. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you've grown up since then--ehehe, you obviously have," she says, eyes roaming over Mika's figure, "but I mean in the 'character growth' way. But, still, you haven't told Akihiro about _any_ of that, huh? Gosh..."

"It's not something that Aki needs to know about! I made a mistake when I was younger, but I've changed, thanks. The fact that I haven't told him... It's not because I'm scared, it's because it doesn't matter." Mika shakes her head. Her past was between her and the people she'd hurt.

"Aw, doesn't it, though? He might be hurt when he finds out. 'Mika, you trust me, don'tcha? You coulda said something to me!'" she says gruffly, unable to keep a laugh out of her voice.

"Oh, spare me the Akihiro voice." Mika scowls down at her, hands on her hips.

Chiharu, meanwhile, grins just as radiantly as ever. "You won't have to hear anything like that, actually. Not from me, or from him."

"Ah, so we're back to being cryptic again."

"What I mean is that... you're going to do what I ask."

Mika taps her foot impatiently. She's sick of the vague nonsense. "And what you ask is...?"

"For you to stay away from Momoka. That's all," she says, as if it's some sort of simple, banal assistance.

She rolls her eyes. "You mean one of Aki's best friends? Yeah, that's unlikely."

"You know what you have to do, then," she says simply, matter-of-fact. Then the giggles start. "Hehe, whoops, that's cryptic, too. Break up with Akihiro."

"I thought we were _friends_. Now you're trying to break up my relationship?"

Chiharu continues on, unfazed by Mika's accusation. "_You're_ the one who's going to tear it apart, actually. Or should your friends find out that you haven't grown up much, after all?"

"I'm not breaking up with him. What is your problem?"

She pretends to consider it, finger to her chin. "Mmm, a few people, but I'm taking care of things. See, that's honesty, Mika!"

"Look, if you want to paint me as some kind of whore..." Mika says, voice dark and low.

"That's not what I want." Chiharu has the gall to pretend to look confused. "Didn't I already tell you? Break up with Akihiro, so you'll be able to stay away from Momoka." 

"I'm not breaking up with him! What part of that do you not get?"

"Well, okay, then. Guess you need to hear about Plan B." Chiharu shrugs and retrieves her notebook from inside her coat. "What if you put his entire career at risk? Or all the people around him?"

"You mean, what if _you_ put people at risk?"

"Because _you_ didn't listen, yep."

The horror is plain on Mika's face. "What...is wrong with you? We were _friends_, Chiharu!" 

"Yeah, and now I need you to do me a favor. So you will, right?" Chiharu looks up at her with big, faux-innocent eyes. "Or else Aki's whole business goes down the drain? Or else he or someone you know gets seriously hurt?"

"You're insane..."

"And you're kinda throwing a wrench in my plans, soooo..."

She had suspected it before, but the realization hits her all at once. "...oh my god. It's you, isn't it?"

"It sure is me you're talking to, that's true!" That Chiharu manages to say it without a sarcastic edge is impressive. "Nope, I'm kidding. I know what you mean. That I must be involved with all the weirdness around school, huh?"

"When Hibiki went missing... That was you. Wasn't it?"

Chiharu grins. "Not technically--that was her own fault! She wasn't keen on listening. Just like you."

"Which means you had to ambush her. I'm not giving you the chance." Mika seizes her by the arm. "I'm still bigger than you."

"Oh! Okay, then." Chiharu doesn't struggle, and keeps her cheerful smile on. "Hibiki said a lot of the same stuff when she made the first move, too."

Within seconds, all at once, Chiharu's free arm is in her coat pocket, something is in her hand, and then there's a stinging in Mika's neck. All before she can even react.

"And I told her I'm still faster. Just like I'm telling you right now!"

"What the...what was that...?" Mika grips her arm tighter, feeling at her neck with the other hand.

Chiharu giggles a bit and holds the empty syringe up where Mika can see. "My Plan _C_!"

Mika reaches for Chiharu's other arm in frustration and disbelief. "You can't..."

“I kinda already did. Not like you can do anything about it, though, especially not in a minute or two—you just didn’t listen to me. And I honestly hoped you’d be more reasonable...”

"You're...drugging me?" Mika tries to tighten her grip on Chiharu's arms, but she already feels the strength fading from her. "No, this is..."

“...your own fault! Just like it was Hibiki’s, and everyone else’s.” Chiharu worms her way out of Mika’s grasp with little trouble. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. I’m not the one who does that. Hmm, that reminds me, I’ll definitely need help moving you... Ah, well. Even the best journalist needs a hand out in the field sometimes!”

"Don't..." Her tongue feels too large in her mouth. _What is this...?_ "Don't hurt...Aki..."

Another smile, and all Chiharu says is, "We'll see where things end up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was sponsored by medi-melancholy, because they helped me write it


End file.
